xyonrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Xyon Standard Calendar
The Xyon Standard Calendar is the standard measurement of time on Xyon. The calendar consists of 490 24-hour days, further divided into 14 months which make up a year. The calendar is divided into several epochs denoted by important historical events to determine eras in Xyon's history. As the most widely accepted calendar on Xyon, there have been no other calendars in use since the 1 AXU, when the Old Xai Calendar was replaced by the Xyon Standard Calendar following the Unification of Xyon. The calendar uses the planetary unification of Xyon as the epoch for current dating as "year zero". BXU stands for Before Xyon Unification, and AXU stands for After Xyon Unification. BU and AU standing for Before Unification and After Unification may be used, though they are often used informally. The current date is 2482 AXU, or 2,482 years after the unification of Xyon. History The calender, often referred to as the New Xyon Calendar, came in effect in 1 AXU following Manawaki the Great's unification of Xyon under his reign after the Unification Wars (537–1 BXU), which brought the various powers of Xyon under his command. Before this, the Old Xyon Calendar was the standard measurement of time used throughout Xyon for numerous centuries. The old calendar, using XE or Xai Era (alternatively known as the Era of the Xai), was the primary dating system in usage before unification. That calendar started with the creation of the Xai in 1 XE (5000 BXU), and ended as an official calendar in 5000 XE (1 AXU). However, the religious calender is still used, with the currenct date being 7482 XE. The new calendar was popularized by Manawaki as a manner of showing the ability of the new government to break with the old ways of cumbersome dating and record keeping, as many Xai were forgetting when their race was created (given the lack of written documents from the time and constant warfare), and needed a new epoch so as to aid them in remembering a new point in history with which to date their records. While the old calendar faded into disuse following unification, it continued to serve as a religious calendar on the orders of Manawaki at the behest of the priesthood of Xyon. Manawaki wished to ensure that the Xai still had their connection to their god, Xanus, even in the calendar. Time Measurement The Xyon Standard Calendar is based entirely on the rotation of Xyon. It is a solar calendar which is dependent on the rotation of Xyon around its sun, Ianthina. The based measurement of time in the calender is the second. Sixty seconds make up a minute, of which sixty minutes make up an hour. Twenty-four hours make up a single day, thirty-five of which in turn make up a month. A week consists of seven days, while a month consists of five weeks. In the end, a whole year on Xyon consists of seventy weeks, or fourteen months. There are twelve standard months and two religious months, afterwhich the year ends and a new one begins as Xyon begins its next rotation around Onyx. Units of time on Xyon: *60 seconds = 1 minute *60 minutes = 1 hour *24 hours = 1 day *7 days = 1 week *5 weeks = 1 month *35 days = 1 month *490 days = 1 year *14 months = 1 year *12 months + 2 religious months = 1 year See also *Old Xai Calendar *Xai Ascendancy *Timeline of galactic history Category:Calendars Category:Copyright